1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a hygienic device. More particularly, the invention relates to a detachable connective device, which includes a base portion and a main body and may achieve the goal of easy installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toilet seat with a detachable connective device has been known as hygienic or tissue less toilet seat. Such device is fitted onto a toilet and may spray water to clean up a user's anal and genital areas so that the user does not have to use tissue paper to wipe up these areas and such device may eliminate the discomfort generated by the use of tissue paper. In addition, the water may be pre-heated so as to enhance the comfort of the user.
Conventionally, the detachable connective device for toilet seat comprises a main body, an oval seat portion and a cover. The main body is connected with the toilet, and an electronic control unit is disposed inside the main body. The seat portion is connected to the front edge of the main body. A user may sit on the seat portion while using the toilet. The rear end of the cover is pivotally connected with the main body so as to allow the cover to rotate and to rest on top of the seat portion.
When the detachable connective device of the prior art is installed onto a toilet, the detachable connective device must be first placed on top of the toilet and then we have to use bolts to attach the main body to the rear portion of the toilet. Because of the volume and weight of the seat portion and the cover and the limited space in a restroom, the installation is relatively difficult.
From the above, we can see that the conventionally detachable connective device has many disadvantages and needs to be improved.
To eliminate the disadvantages of the detachable connective device of the prior art, the inventor has put in a lot of effort in the subject and has successfully come up with the detachable connective device of the present invention.